The Crushing Agony that is Love
by Dosudro
Summary: For now, nothing but a teaser. If I can get the motivation, yes that is a shameless plug, then I will continue working on delivering the story in its entirety. Tentatively rated Teen for drama. Characters will be slightly out of character, but I will keep them as true as my story will allow. The rest? Read and see.


**AN:** So yeah. I've just been sitting around reading, minding my own business, when out of nowhere the urge to take a shot at a story I wrote up a short outline for hits me and won't let go. I haven't been working on any Beta projects for quite some time. Those were always my motivation to work on my own ideas. So i really have no clue where this desire came from.

This is going to be a simple teaser. Nothing more. No promises will be made. I'm not even certain that I will use this in it's current format. Nor am I certain that I will lead off with it. I have an outline that I have recently put some work into expanding and re-working, and this is something I thought would generate some buzz and get me some feedback.

If you would, please let me know if this manages to reach you in some way. That would help me to stick with it and power through the sections that normally bog me down and discourage me from writing at all.

 ************BREAK************

Hunger and rage. That is all it feels.

Hunger that refuses to be sated and rage that has no target or explanation. It doesn't understand.

 _More_. It must feed more.

Each prey that dies only serves to increase the need.

Feeding scratches that all consuming itch of hunger and provides an outlet for the rage, but only for a moment, then it comes back stronger, more urgent.

 _There_! Another morsel. _There_! Yet another.

Always feeding. Always hunting for the next meal. Always as brutally as possible.

The hunger won't stop. The rage won't fade.

 _More_. There must be more.

 _Larger prey_. That's what it needs. Larger prey should be able to satisfy more of the hunger. Larger prey should be able to take more punishment to better satisfy the rage.

 _There_! It's claws easily rip through a large one. Another large one. This one tries to fight back! A flash and yet another has become food.

The pain from the hunger and the rage won't subside.

 _More_! The need is too demanding to stop.

Time is agony. With each passing moment comes an eternity of torment.

 ** _MORE_**! It savages another large one. Yet another struggles in it's attempt to fight back, still it's futile.

Another, yet larger, goes down in a flash of claws and teeth. Even the largest prey can't satisfy the hunger. Even the largest prey can't take enough abuse.

It switches back to feeding on everything it can catch. Since size doesn't matter, it will just have to consume everything.

Time has lost all meaning. There is only the chase, the savagery and then feeding.

How long has it been?

How many have been turned to food?

How many more must it consume to halt the pain?

The only drive is to fulfill the desire for savagery and hunger.

 _There_! It stopped. A moment of clarity. This prey has it's own prey.

 _ **NO**_! You will not take my prey!

It feeds on the larger one first after ripping it to pieces.

Now the next. It shivers in fear. The smell is intoxicating.

The rage is losing it's hold, replaced by the euphoric effect of the smell of fear.

It must take another sniff. The hunger is also subsiding.

The rush from tormenting the prey into abject fear cools the burning need.

 _This_! This is what it has been craving.

The prey has barely moved. It's just huddled in a ball shaking.

It's prey should be more entertaining. It should run. It should scream. Lastly it should exude fear, mind-numbingly sweet fear.

It should torment it more.

Maybe it should speak to it. Taunt it. Threaten it.

Anything to increase it's suffering. Anything to make it more fearful.

It grabs the cracked mask to force it's head up.

"Itsygo?"

 ************BREAK************

 **Dos:** Like I said at the top, just a teaser. If I can find the encouragement, I'll try to bring this entire story to light. I believe it will only be a one-shot, mainly because I think that too much would dilute the emotion.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
